Conventional hack saw frames generally have a proximal handle (closer to a user's hand), a distal portion (farther from a user's hand, relative to the proximal handle), and an elongate upper frame arm extending between the upper ends of proximal handle and distal portion. The hack saw defines a generally planar shape. Each handle defines a mounting slot/cavity adjacent a lower end thereof, through which projects a blade mounting pin holder, for releasably mounting a hack saw blade therebetween. Tension is applied to the blade, via the pin holders to keep the blade rigid and assist in straighter cuts and longer blade life.
When a mounted hack saw blade requires adjustment or replacement thereof, it is released from the mounting pin holders. Typically, the proximal pin holder is separable from the proximal handle. Thus, when the tension applied to the hack saw blade is released, to, in turn, dismount the blade, the proximal pin holder can slip out of the cavity of the proximal handle and dislodge/separate from the proximal handle. Such separation is a nuisance to the user while adjusting or replacing the blade, as it renders the process more difficult and/or time consuming. Further, during storage of the hack saw, the pin holder may dislodge from the frame, and get lost.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, some saws have a rubber O-ring placed onto the distal end of the proximal pin holder after insertion through the slot/cavity of the proximal handle to restrict movement of the pin holder and prevent it from slipping back out of the cavity of the handle and thus dislodging of the hack saw frame. However, one drawback associated with this approach is that the O-ring may sever or otherwise separate from the pin holder, and the pin holder can dislodge from the proximal handle thereafter.
In another attempt to alleviate this problem, the proximal pin holder is deformed after insertion through the slot/cavity of the proximal handle, such that the post-deformation dimensions of the pin holder prevent it from sliding out of the cavity. One drawback associated with this approach is the extra step in the manufacturing process, i.e., the step of deforming the pin holders, thereby increasing cost of assembly and ultimately retail cost for the end user.